Shook Ones Pt. II
Shook Ones Pt. II is the fourth episode of the first season of Euphoria, and the fourth episode of the series overall. It was released on July 7, 2019 on HBO. :For the episode transcript, see here. Synopsis Rue tries to get clean for Jules and chaperones Gia at the carnival. Jules encounters Cal Jacobs with his family -- and finally meets Tyler. Cassie and Maddy, annoyed at their boyfriends, decide to do molly together. Kat hangs out with Ethan until she misreads a situation. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD We begin with a look at Jules’ past which happens to be more troubling than Nate’s. As a child she was tricked into staying at a psychiatric ward by her Mum. A gorgeous shot involving blurred imagery in the corners of the frame follows, where we see Jules’ body image problems beginning. This unfortunately leads to her finding solace in cutting before we see her age through the years, eventually catching us up to where we are now – with Jules in love and Rue by her side as her friend. As we cut back to present day, we find Ali and Rue discussing how she feels and he likens it to a drug addiction, given her obsession with Jules. Forward to the fairground where all of our characters are hanging out, with an impressive one-shot scene that effortlessly moves between each of the teenagers. Nate laments Maddy’s provocative outfit, Kat’s screaming on the ferris wheel while in the distance, Fez sets up shop. Nate tells Maddy to go home and get changed while the camera swings wildly across to Rue and Jules who lock eyes and run up to one another, embracing in a long hug. Jules tells her things aren’t weird between them despite the kiss and Rue breathes a deep sigh of relief. Meanwhile, Cassie feels humiliated when McKay tells Nate’s Dad they’re not dating but he tries to explain to her why he said that. In the end, they go their separate ways which throws Cassie into the path of Maddy and the two decide to do MDMA together. Kat and Ethan meet up, only for Kat to misread a conversation with him and another girl and leave in fury and hook up with an older guy with a bad reputation. Jules tells Rue that Cal is the man she’s been sleeping with which is met with an incredulous laugh from her best friend, who explains to her that man is Nate's father and a very powerful figure in town. Rue doesn’t believe her of course, until Jules approaches the chilli stand he’s working at and things get awkward. As the two then discuss the night’s events, Rue receives a phone call from her mother who tells her Gia isn’t answering her phone. As classical big band music dominates the audio channels, Rue and Jules rush around the crowded fairground to try and find Gia. Fireworks illuminate the sky while Cassie winds up cheating on McKay with Daniel on the merry-go-round. Maddy meanwhile confronts Nate over the pictures on his phone. Rue eventually does finds Gia, hanging out with a group of guys and smoking weed. Seeing her become a mirror image of Rue at that age is a harsh reminder of how damaging drugs can be on a family unit and Rue immediately senses this. She texts Jules to let her know her sister is safe and as she receives the message, Cal approaches Jules and pleads with her not to ruin his life. Bewildered, she states she had no intention to mess with him, much to his relief. While Rue and Gia head home together, Jules meets up with Tyler for the first time, where Nate reveals he's ShyGuy118/Tyler. Jules, believing it was all a joke, attempts to leave. Nate reveals his true intentions as Jules tries to reject him: if she exposes his father's affair, he will use the photos Jules sent to him and get her in trouble for distribution of child pornography, which would cause her to be registered as a sex offender and ruin her life. Jules stands her ground though, accusing him of being the same as his father. Nate leaves with one last warning, leaving Jules both heartbroken and afraid. Jules heads over to Rue’s for a sleepover, telling her the meet up went array, but doesn't elaborate. In bed, they embrace and Jules kisses her. A stylish, horizontally rotating shot then ensues showing Rue and Jules at various moments, from the carnival, school, their first sleep over together to the present is shown. Credits Cast Starring * Zendaya as Rue Bennett * Maude Apatow as Lexi Howard * Angus Cloud as Fezco * Eric Dane as Cal Jacobs * Alexa Demie as Maddy Perez * Jacob Elordi as Nate Jacobs * Barbie Ferreira as Kat Hernandez * Nika King as Leslie Bennett * Storm Reid as Gia Bennett * Hunter Schafer as Jules Vaughn * Algee Smith as Chris McKay * Sydney Sweeney as Cassie Howard Guest Starring * Austin Abrams as Ethan * Keean Johnson as Daniel * and Colman Domingo as Ali * Paula Marshall as Marsha * John Ales as David * Zak Steiner as Aaron * Pell James as Amy * Clark Furlong as 11-Year-Old Jules * Will Peltz as Luke Kasten Co-Starring * Tyler Timmons as Troy * Tristan Timmons as Roy * Javon "Wanna" Walton as Ashtray * Ruben Dario as Ted * Anthony Ray Parker as Allan * Nancy De Mayo as Dr. Kay * Mike Ostroski as Dr. Goodwin * Ariel Flores as Jesse * Troy Caylak as Doctor * Brian Tichnell as Some Hook Up * Ronan Arthur as Random Sweet Guy * Daniel Plotner as Random Guy * Matthew Mikita as Random Weird Guy * Jason Ponder as Emcee * Hannah Nordberg as Emma * Jason Trent Wold as Carnival Worker * Edwin Garcia II as Slushie Guy * Elizabeth Posey as Becky Quotes Trivia Multimedia Soundtrack Gallery |-|Videos= Euphoria season 1 episode 4 promo HBO Euphoria unfiltered hunter schafer on jules vaughn HBO Euphoria jules asks for chili ( season 1 episode 4 clip ) HBO Euphoria official music by labrinth - visualizer (season 1 episode 4) HBO Euphoria official music by labrinth - visualizer (season 1 episode 4) carnival HBO |-|Images= See also References Category:Episodes Category:Episodes (Season 1)